Jellicles On A Mission
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, this was 1 of my earlier stories. It's a little corny, but I was only 11 when I wrote it, so be nice. However, it is a good story and I mean, have I ever failed my loyal fans yet? Enjoy!
1. Kidnap!

_Ok, sorry about this, I know my nickname for Tugger is really_ sad, _but I was very young when I wrote this, so it's slightly juvenile. Oh, well, the world ain't perfect..._

Hey, Tumblepatch here to tell the next tale of my life!

One day me & my pals were on the trail of…

…a cat-napper! And not just any cat-napper, but a certain villain who targeted the female kittens & young queens of the tribe, oh & one _very _young male kitten. It all started at 9am last Tuesday. We were just waking up after a night in The Alley when a cat came running into The Alley. It was Mrs Tabby, a friend of the Alley & she looked extremely upset. Munkustrap rushed over to her, followed by Old Deuteronomy & Alonzo. The rest of us hung back to listen. Munkustrap said, comfortingly, "What's the matter Tabby? What's happened?"

And Mrs Tabby replied, tearfully, "Oh, Munkustrap, my kittens are missing!"

At this there was an outburst of cries, which were quickly silenced by a look from Old Deuteronomy, who then nodded at Mrs Tabby to go on. She took a couple of deep, tearful breaths, then said "The last time I saw them, they were fast asleep in the small bedroom. But, when I went in this morning, they were **_gone!_**"

A gasp went through the crowd, but then _someone _voiced his opinion, by saying "I'll bet I can guess who's behind _this_!"

It was Rum Tum Tugger, my good friend & house-mate, & he was immediately backed up by his best friend, Mistoffelees, who said "Yeah, **Macavity**!"

I shuddered. I'd only seen Macavity 2 times in the past, & only 1 of those times had been an actual encounter, but he still gave me the creeps. Anyway, to this comment there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the Jellicles. Munkustrap nodded gravely, then turned to Mrs Tabby & asked "Was there anything different that you noticed about the bedroom, when you went in this morning, anything, _unusual?" _

Tabby nodded. "Yes," she sniffed ",the window was shut last night, but this morning it open. And it couldn't have been one of the people, because it was banging against the main frame & besides, the people are away. Another person comes to feed us but she doesn't stay long, so…", Tabby stopped, unable to go on. Old D put his arm round her & Munkustrap turned to the rest of us to say something, but stopped as Pouncival & Plato, 2 toms, came stumbling out of the shadows. It was obvious they were in a rush to see Munkustrap, for as soon as they spotted him they rushed up to him. Pouncival was completely out of breath, but Plato had enough left to splutter "Munkustrap, we've got a crisis! Victoria & Jemima have gone missing!"

At this, everyone exploded into bursts of shocked outcries, & Pouncival, having now recovered his breath, continued for Plato. "Yeah, & that's not all. So have Electra & Cassandra-gone missing that is. And none of them have been seen since yesterday morning! What's going on?" he asked, suddenly noting the distraught Mrs Tabby & the horrified look on everyone's faces. Quickly Munkustrap explained about Tabby's kittens & the little suggestion from Rum & Mistoffelees, & was again about to speak when there was yet another interruption. Bombalurina came sprinting into the alley, skidded to halt just in front of Munkustrap & cried "Oh, Munkustrap, it's Demeter! Macavity's got her!" This time the only gasp came from Munkustrap. The rest of us were silent. Demeter was Munkustrap's mate, as we all knew very well. It took him a moment to recover, before he said "How do you know Macavity's got her?"

"Because," began Bombalurina ",I-I saw him take her!" There was a gasp. Munkustrap took a very deep breath, then asked Bombalurina to tell him exactly what she saw. She also took a deep breath, & at that point I really felt for them both, as I knew they were the closest ones in the tribe to Demeter. Anyway, Bombalurina told how she & Demeter had been sleeping in their garden, when she'd heard Demeter cry out & woken up, to see Macavity disappearing over the fence with Demeter in his clutches. She'd tried to follow but he'd lobbed a smoke-bomb at her & when the smoke had cleared Macavity had disappeared, along with Demeter, so Bomba had had to come here for help. At this point Rum decided to take charge. He jumped up on to a junk pile & called out for attention, then when everyone's eyes were fixed on him(which was almost instantly)he said "Right, listen everybody, we've got to get them back. We need to go to Macavity's lair! We…"

"Oh, yes, we just walk right into Macavity's lair, just like that, eh?" Plato interrupted. Rum glared at him, but Munkustrap intervened before a fight could break out by saying "No, Plato, Rum's right. We _have_ got to rescue them, & the only way to do that is to go down to Dark Street Alley. But we need to think about what approach we're gonna make: whether we're gonna try & negotiate the release of the others, or whether we're gonna have to sneak in, find them & rescue them." Everyone agreed to this, so Munkustrap started to select who would accompany him to Macavity's den: Rum Tum Tugger, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Plato & Spike. I crept up to Munkustrap & asked "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Munkustrap glanced once round The Alley, before nodding. "Yeah, you can go & find Mungojerrie. If anyone knows Dark Street Alley he does!"

I nodded & said "Where's he likely to be?"

"Umm, you could try asking Rumpelteazer…"

He nodded over to where Mungojerrie's sister had just entered the alley. I nodded, then went over to where Rumpelteazer was sniffing the air nervously. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. Quickly I explained what the situation was, then asked her where I could find Mungojerrie.

"'E'll be at the 'ouse. E'll 'elp ya!"

I thanked her, then scampered off to find her brother. I knew where they lived-it was very close to where me & Rum lived, & we were often hearing cries of 'THAT HORRIBLE CAT!'.


	2. More bad news

Soon, the house came into view, & I picked up speed. Luckily for me, I reached the house & at the same instant I heard all at once: the sound of something smashing, a cat hissing & spitting & a cry of "YOU BLOODY CAT!". A _split second _later Mungo-

jerrie shot through the cat-flap, darted down the garden path…

…& careered right into me, knocking me off my feet & landing in a heap on top of me! Once I'd got over the shock of being knocked to the ground, I shoved him off me & and scrambled to my feet, then helped Mungojerrie to his & asked "So, what did you do this time, eh Mungojerrie?"

He scowled at me. "_I_ didn't do nothin'! It was all that little brat's fault! The human boy decided that cats are toys, & grabbed my tail! So, I turned round & scratched 'im one! He started wailing & then, of all the sick things kids do, the little whatsit chased me all over the house! So, please tell me, how was it _my _fault that I was so busy trying to lose the little I didn't see the table with the china vase & bumped right into it?"

"So that was the CRASH I heard!"

Mungojerrie nodded dismally.

"Well," I sniffed indignantly ",it was in absolutely _no_ _way at all _your fault, Mungojerrie! People are funny creatures. Look at me. The people at the Animal Shelter had me fixed!"

Mungojerrie winced, then fixed me with a funny stare & said, enquiringly "So, what brings you here, eh T.P.?"

Quickly I explained what was going on back at The Alley. "Munkustrap told me you'd be able help us! He said if any one knows Macavity's lair, you do!"

Mungo nodded. "Yeah, & I know Macavity just as well. He won't just give up his captives like that! He'll make us fight for 'em!"

I sighed, then said "We'd better get back to The Alley. Munkustrap'll be waiting for us!"

Mungo nodded, & we sprinted back to The Alley.

As soon as we got back, I knew our situation had got worse. Munkustrap was talking to Alonzo, a black & white tom, who was pacing up & down with a peeved, yet helpless look on his face. As we entered the alley, Alonzo stopped pacing, turned to Munkustrap & said "Well? What are we going to do about this mess? I mean, what if Macavity tries to seduce Cassie, or Exotica?"

I heard the gray tabby sigh with exasperation. "We'll set off after them as soon as Tumblepatch gets back with Mungojerrie."

Alonzo also sighed, & shook his head. Then he spotted me & Mungo, & nudged Munkustrap, who turned & ran over to us. "Thanks, Tumblepatch," he said to me then, turning to Mungojerrie he said ",OK, are you ready to go?"

Mungo nodded, then Munkustrap turned too me & told me Alonzo was going to stay behind, & if any-thing bad happened at Dark Street Alley, he guaranteed that someone would come back & fetch me, Alonzo & Admetus as stealth backup. I agreed readily, then crept over to where Rum & Misto were talking. They looked up as I came over, & Rum actually _grinned _at me. I reluctantly returned his grin with a weak smile, then said, with a slight quiver in my voice "Good luck! And _please_ be careful!"

They nodded, then Munkustrap called them over to the group of waiting toms. Then, they set of to rescue our missing friends without a backward glance. Leaving us to wait. It wasn't, however an uneventful wait. Alonzo took charge of the situation, asking Pouncival & his friend Tumblebrutus to find Etcetera(Electra's best friend)& bring her to The Alley. They immedia-

tely nodded, but before they got a chance, Etcetera appeared on the old oven, eyes darting fearfully around her. When she spotted Alonzo, she leaped down from the oven & galloped up to him, tripping over her own feet & sliding to an uncontrolled stop, on all fours, at Alonzo's feet! Normally, everyone would've laughed, even Alonzo, but the expression on the poor kitten's face was _not_ a laughing matter. She was panting hard, her breath coming in small, gasping sobs & she was shaking almost uncontrollably. Alonzo helped her up, then put an arm round her to calm her down. _'Poor thing,' _I thought _',she must've had a real scare!'_ I only thought one word-**_Macavity! _**Meanwhile, Alonzo was speaking softly to the now-comforted Etcetera, asking her to tell him what happened. I crept up to see if my conclusion was right, & heard Etcetera say to Alonzo "Oh, Alonzo, I was so scared! I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Who?" enquired Alonzo, though I'm sure he already knew. Etcetera confirmed our thoughts by whimpering "_Macavity!" _

Alonzo nodded & I did likewise. Then Etcetera contin-

ued in a trembling voice "H-he-Macavity that is-sent me with a message!"

Alonzo was suddenly more alert than before & I was as well. Alonzo asked slowly, as if fearful of what Etcetera was going to say, "And, what, um, message was this?"

And then Etcetera gave us the dreadful news. "He said, that if we ever want to see our friends again, we'd have to be at Dark Street Alley with _£5000 _by 6pm _tonight! _If we don't, he'll_ kill them_!"

Everyone gasped & then, at that exact moment, the signal we'd all been waiting for came. Plato & Mungojerrie came stumbling into the alley, & they didn't look too healthy. Plato was covered in scratches & Mungojerrie likewise, but with added bruises. I gasped when I saw them, noticing immediately that my 2 friends were _not _with them. Quickly, me & Alonzo rushed over to them & Alonzo cried "What on earth happened?"

Plato was completely unable to speak at all, but the also injured Mungojerrie managed to explain that they'd been ambushed.

"Understandable," said Alonzo in a shocked voice ",but how on earth did you get in that state?"

"We were bloody lucky," said Mungojerrie, with an extreme note of weariness in his voice ",we got caught, &, as you can see, received a good kickin'! Luckily for us, Macavity for some strange reason decided to let us go! Unfortunately, this was after we'd got a good kickin'!"

"Tell them what _he _told us," gasped Plato to Mungojerrie. Alonzo looked at Mungojerrie expectantly, who groaned wearily then gave Alonzo exactly the same message Etcetera gave us. Alonzo groaned. It looked like our situation was hopeless!


	3. Rescue!

Alonzo took a deep breath, then turned to the rest of us; me, Admetus, Mungojerrie & Skimbleshanks & whispered "_OK, is everyone ready?" _

We nodded. After we'd got over the shock of the 2 messages, Alonzo had decided that we couldn't get £1000 by 6pm but we obviously couldn't just leave our friends to die at the claws of Macavity. So he'd decided that we would have to go down to Macavity's lair & rescue them using stealth. So here we were, just checking ourselves, before entering Dark Street Alley. I have very sensitive Terpsichorean powers, so I offered to lead the others to our friends in Macavity's lair. Alonzo readily agreed, & soon I found out that being a leader, I was actually put under a lot of pressure. I led my friends, however, as confidently as I possibly could, & soon we arrived(after having dodged half a dozen guards)at the place where our friends were being held. They were in a locked cell, but Mungojerrie had been helpful enough to bring a lock pick, which he quickly used to get us in, then he was even more helpful by saying he would lock the door again from the outside & hide nearby in case anyone came by, as a picked lock would look highly suspicious. He gave Admetus, who he knew was also an expert with lock picks, a spare one in case any of the others were chained up, & told us he would get us out when we were ready. Then, without further delay, he disappeared behind some nearby barrels. Alonzo nodded to us, & we entered the cell. And there were our friends, all slumped on the floor without any hope in their hearts. This changed as soon as we appeared. The kittens leaped up & crowded round Alonzo, whimpering & purring all at the same time. Alonzo was so busy trying to calm them, he didn't notice 2 absences. I, however, couldn't have missed them if I tried; Rum Tum Tugger & Munkustrap were missing! I rushed over to Mistoffelees & whispered _"Where are Rum & Munkustrap?"_

"_Macavity's guards took them away!"_ Mistoffelees whispered back. I gasped, then opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Alonzo rushed over to me, grabbed my paw & pulled me over to where Admetus & Skimble were crouching down behind a pile of crates. Quickly Alonzo pulled me down beside them, & motioned for me to be quiet. Seconds later, I understood why, as I heard a key turn in the lock. Flattening my overlarge ears, I carefully peered around the crates in time to see 2 fierce looking dogs come in, with, struggling fiercely but in vain, Munkustrap & _Rum! _Showing absolutely no mercy, the brutes _chucked _my friends onto the filthy floor, with their paws _tied behind their backs! _Thankfully, they didn't stay long, just long enough to laugh at my friends, sprawled on the ground. Then they left, locking the door behind them. The second they'd gone, I rushed out from behind the crates & up to my friends, stopping short just in front of them & gasping at the state they were in. They looked even worse than Plato had when he'd shown up in The Alley with Mungojerrie, but that didn't hinder me for long. I was soon untying the rough rope that cut into Rum's wrist, while Alonzo helped Munkustrap. As soon as they were free, we didn't waste any time in hightailing it outta there. We had to rescue Mrs Tabby's kittens from a cage & then we got out of there with the speed of light. Very soon we were racing back into Jellicle Alley to an outcry of cheers, & with those cheers came many tearful reunions, including mine with Rum Tum Tugger &, of course, Mistoffelees.

"I didn't think I was gonna see either of you two again!" I said, with a slight quiver in my voice. Rum put a comforting arm round me. I cuddled up to him, as a sudden breeze swept through the alley. Rum suggested that we did what everyone else was doing; head off home. I nodded in agreement, we said goodbye to Mistoffelees & hurried home; a storm was brewing. Thankfully we didn't hear from Macavity for a _long _time; I guess he was a bit peeved at being tricked by us.

The End


End file.
